It is known to use various signal sounding devices that are adapted specifically for animal or pet uses. These devices usually are installed at or near the entrance of a house or other structure so they can be activated by a pet when entering or exiting a house. The pet doorbell in most cases is hard-wired as are most doorbells but placed at a lower location so that a dog or other pet can activate the doorbell by merely pushing or pressing on it. These electric signaling bells or devices can be complicated in structure and because of their outdoor existence, can be easily damaged by the elements.
Some of these type sound signaling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,409; 4,400,696; 4,686,504; and 5,303,677. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,409 (Walcher) a conventional push bell is disclosed which can be activated by a push button or by a switch that is activated by releasing pressure on the switch component. In the Walcher device an aperture is drilled through a wall or door 35 and wires 37 extended therethrough from an exterior push button 36 to an interior base plate 10 with sounding components attached thereto. Once installed, this type of device is permanently in place and cannot be moved without repair of previous holes or apertures used in the installation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,696 (Klingensmith) an animal actuated attention attracting apparatus is disclosed located at a level convenient for a pet or other animal. This prior art device is activated by a lever type switch which causes an electric circuit to ring a bell or flash a light. Klingensmith's device is somewhat complex and requires a hinged panel which is secured to the outside of the door or wall by threaded screws 43. Klingensmith's device requires an adjustable spring means as described by Klingensmith as being built in the hinge. As shown in this prior art patent, the device is permanently attached and is hard-wired to the supporting structures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,504 (German) a pet-operable annunciator is disclosed which utilizes a lever projecting outwardly through a housing. German's device is also mounted on a wall adjacent the door through which the pet enters. It can be permanently secured to the wall or it can be secured with VELCRO.RTM. or the like. The activating lever 30 and the sounding chime are in the same structure or housing of the German device. Thus, if used outside a door, the entire unit is exposed to the weather and can be damaged by rain, snow or air oxidation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,677 (Jones) a pet entrance pager is disclosed that can be fitted over the vertical edge of a door by a non-skid material. Jones utilizes metal springs 21 together with other metal components such as studs 5 and casing 12 which is soldered to the channel means 4. As in all of the above discussed prior art pet usable structures, the activating means which the dog or pet engages is in the same housing as or immediately adjacent to the sounding means. Usually all that separates these two means is a door or wall thickness.
There is therefore a need for a wireless, rust-proof, weather-proof pet alarm system or device that is simple, relatively easy to manufacture, convenienet to use and not requiring separate spring or lever components.